The Fast and the Furious: American Drift
by shortandsweet93
Summary: Three years after Tokyo Drift, Sean has to go back to America to take care of family, but what is Fast and Furious without cars, races, and women. He cant stay away. Watch him show America what he's got!
1. Chapter 1

After three years of owning the title of Drift King, Sean's path came back to bite him.

**My first story on Fanfiction. I Got so into the movie, and then found out that Fast and Furious 4 has nothing to do with the third movie. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T SHOOT!**

* * *

After three years of owning the title of Drift King, Sean's path came back to bite him. His mother, whom he hadn't seen in years, was dying from cancer back in America.

"What are you going to do" Twinkie asked.

"A tournament for the name, I'll hand over the title only to the best, and then I have to go back, my family needs me, and that's what is most important." Sean Replied

"This is going to be sick." Twinkie said, " I am already way ahead of you. I sent out notices all over Japan, by tomorrow, this race should be ready."

"Thanks Twink"

* * *

The next day everything was ready. The mountain where Sean had gained his title was packed with spectators and at the top hundreds of cars ready to race.

"This is how it's going to go down, Two cars race at a time. Whoever reaches the bottom first wins. When everybody has raced once, the same thing goes again, but this time back up the mountain." Sean said to the crowd for everyone to hear. "After that I will personally pick out the two best drivers, and it's all out from there. The two last race down the mountain, and if both cars are still intact, then you race through the valley, up south mountain, then through the valley again, turn around and head back to where you started."

The races went as told two cars going against each other, down the mountain. Going down was tough, unfortunately only about half of the cars made it down in one piece"

"This is a mess," Neela turned around to see another car being hauled over to the now very large pile of totaled cares.

"They were warned what would happen, and they knew what they were getting into when they came here. Fortunately no one is dead, but all those nice cars are going to waste, its hard to watch." Twink whined

The races continued like this for a while, each race going one after another. When the second race was done Sean pulled together his crew for about five minutes.

Suddenly Sean got up and walked to where the remaining cars were sitting, "Car 21 and Car 37 for the final race." He said to the crowd. The other cars drove away leaving the two cars at the top of the mountain. Sean turned to them, "No pressure, but who ever wins becomes drift king, ruler of all this. Good luck."

The two drivers look at each other, and instantly everyone knew. It was on! The two men got into their cars, and started to rev their engines.

Neela stepped in between the cars, and just as she had done so many times before, pointed to the left. One girl said "ready". She pointed to the right "Set". Took two steps forward and yelled "GO".

The two cars were gone before anyone could even turn their heads. The race down the mountain was quick and was soon over, both cars reaching the bottom, first pit stop, new tires on in seconds and off again.

Through the valley was a speed race barely any drifting, so the cars were at their top speeds. As the cars past by the people could feel the after shockwave from their speeds. Both reached towards the end of the valley, but didn't see a sudden turn. Both realized and did one of the most amazing drifts on the planet, both in perfect unison.

They reached South Mountain. The mountain was no normal mountain. It was all drifting. Not one second of straight driving. Left, right, left, right, u-turn.

* * *

The camera's set up all around the mountain were send live footage of the race straight back to Sean and crew. Amazed by the driving jaws on the ground.

"HOW ARE THEY DOING THAT?" Twink was going crazy, amazed that the cars hadn't crashed. "If either of these guys wins, business is going to go up at least 20 percent. Sorry Sean but this is just amazing."

"No need to apologize, I would gladly give up the title to either. Who are these guys? Their driving styles seem so similar."

* * *

Meanwhile the racers, had already gotten down the mountain, got new tires, and were already racing back across the valley, Number 37 slightly ahead of Number 21. They were across the valley in two minutes, and on their way up the mountain.

On the way up both drivers turned to look at each other. This was the final battle, the one that would dictate the rest of their life. Either just another drifter, or the Drift King.

Suddenly Number 37's car started to lose control. He was on the edge, one wrong move and he was done for. He knew this, but he was going to do anything for this win, even if he had to risk his life.

Number 21 realized the problem, and immediately sped up, getting ahead of the other car. Meanwhile smoke could be seen coming from the car behind her, and the car slowed down to a stop. The driver came out of the car and started scream and yelling at no one in particular.

Number 21 reached the top of the mountain. Spun in circles for a victory dance and slowed down to a stop. Immediately the car was surrounded by everyone around. Literally hundreds of people eagerly awaiting the identity of the driver to be revealed.

"Hey, back up off the car, he can't even open the door to get out." Yelled Sean at the crowd.

The crowd thinned out and created a large circle around the Sean and what would be the new drift king. The window rolled down, and Sean leaned in. "You're the new King."

Then something no one expected to happen, "Wrong!" The door opened, and the driver stepped out, and took off their hat. Long hair fell out. "I'm the new Queen"

To say that it was so quiet you could hear a cricket chirp, you were wrong. The Crickets were quiet. It's not that everyone was upset, just surprised.

Suddenly everyone burst into cheer and the driver was again surrounded by all the people. She was picked up by a couple of guys and they were holding her up high like a trophy.

"So what's your name?" yelled some random person from the crowd.

"Akane Kang! I believe you all knew my brother Han." She said cheerily. In that moment Sean knew he was handing over the title to someone more than worthy of it.

* * *

After hours and hours of constant partying for the new queen, Sean was looking at Neela and Twink. Bags already in his car, ready to go to the airport.

"I'm gunna miss you guys. But I have to take care of family, and it means a lot to me. I'll be back I promise. I just don't know how long its going to be."

"Don't worry about it. We'll come visit you. I haven't been back in America in about ten years, I figure I have to face the fact that I have to go back and see my family at some point." Said Twinkie.

" Don't let any of those American girls win you over. If I find out that one of them even gets near you ill be on a plane to America first thing in the morning." Giggle Neela.

" I wont go near one of them, I promise. And I am taking a piece of Japan back to America with me. I think I will be fine with all the cars that I'm taking with me, my 3 personal ones, and two of the old ones."

"That all you ever think about, you cars and driving them. If you could I bet you would drive across the oceans." Neela commented.

"Well, if I was any different I wouldn't be as amazing as I am now!" And with that he took off to the airport at an astounding 196 kilometers per hour.

* * *

**I know I might have gotten some things wrong, and a beta would be nice, if anyone wants it, otherwise. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fourteen hours, sixteen minutes, and forty three seconds later, Sean was in America once again. After he was sent to Japan his mother moved to New York City for a better paying job.

Sean went to baggage claim and got all of his belongings, and then went to the help desk. "Excuse me, I brought a few larger items with me, do you know where I could pick them up?"

The woman at the counter looked at him and said, "Oh, you must be the man who brought all those fancy cars with you. I'll show you where they are, please follow me." They walked through the airport for about 5 minutes until they came to a parking garage. In the garage were all five of his cars, looking good as new. "Our workers drove them down to this garage for you. If you want you can take one, and they just give us a call when you find the space to keep them."

"Thanks mam, you have been very helpful, expect that call tomorrow, I should have the garage by then." Sean walked to his 1967 ford mustang and opened up the hood to make sure everything was in order. Once everything had been checked out he got in the car, and revved the engine. "Feels just like home." Sean realized he was about 5 stories above ground, so he started the car, pulled out and picked up speed.

"Have a nice day mam" Sean raced down the parking garage drifting down each corner.

* * *

What Sean did not expect was the New York City traffic. All he wanted to do was just drive home at a comfortable two hundred miles per hour.

Twenty minutes later, and a whole lot of frustration, Sean made it to the apartment building his mom was staying in. He remembered him mom telling him where it was, but not which floor. So Sean went to the main desk to ask for the room, "Excuse me, but I was wondering which room a Miss Lisa Boswell is in?"

"And who would you be?" the man replied rudely.

" I'm Sean Boswell, her son."

"Oh, we have been expecting you here." The man reached behind the desk and grabbed a card, "This is the card key to the room, feel free to use any of the facilities.

"Thank you." Sean made his was up the elevator to the seventh floor room 713. He slid the card into the machine on the door, and heard it unlock. He opened the door and stepped into the apartment. The apartment was big, but he figured that once he set up shop in New York, got a crew, and started winning races, that he would get himself a large penthouse sweet.

Money was not an issue. Being the Drift King for three years does not come without its perks, but he wanted to get used to the New York scene before getting to comfortable.

"Ma you here?"

"Sean is that you, I thought I heard you come in? I'm just getting dressed make yourself at home. Your room is down the hall, all the way to the left." He followed the directions, and saw a nice sized room. There was a bed and a television, that was all he needed.

Just as he put his bags down, his mom came into the room and gave her son a hug. "I haven't seen you in three years, you look much older. Your father must have done something right." Sean was thinking to himself that he hadn't seen his father in two years since he paid him for the shell of his mustang.

"How are you doing, what are the doctors saying?"

The mood in the room suddenly got darker, and Sean knew that that couldn't be good. " They said that the cancer has spread, they wont be able to get it out with just a surgery. They are starting me on chemo."

"Well then I'm glad I came back, I can take care of you, you don't have to do this alone."

"Is that why you came back? To keep me company? You're so sweet. To thank you, I'm going to cook your favorite dinner, how about that?"

"A home cooked meal. That sounds perfect."

* * *

The next day Sean got up early, the first thing he had to do was find a privet garage for all his cars. He had already wired his money to his American bank. He had looked through the paper that morning and circled a few of them that were for sale.

He stepped outside of his apartment and saw that Tokyo and New York were not all that different. While the people look different, everything else was the same. People walking everywhere, the occasional person on a bike, and buildings as tall as the sky.

Sean went down to the garage, and got his car and drove towards the addresses of the garage. He got to the first one, it was nice, but it didn't have what he needed, and it was nowhere near where he wanted it. The second one was terrible, the place was falling apart, and he did not have the time or patience to fix up.

He was slowly losing confidence, he drove up to the third one and his eyes widened. It was perfect. It had all the equipment, room for about 15 cars, and back space for chilling with crews.

Just like the garage in Tokyo right next to it was a great place for practicing, and plenty of place for partying with hundred of people.

He went straight to the seller, signed the papers, and paid the down payment. He called the airport and asked if they could bring the cars to the garage, they said it would cost him about two hundred dollars. Sean agreed and within the hour all the cars were in the garage.

* * *

During the day, you could find Sean in his garage checking all the details of every single one of his cars. He checked the paintjobs for scratches. He checked everything under the hood, and then everything under the car.

One of the cars was totally messed up from the move. It had a large dent on one side, that look like it was hit with a large crate. And under the car some of the pieces were falling apart.

Sean spent the rest of the day fixing the car, and getting all the cars into their places.

Night fell, and Sean was tired from all his work. Around 10 o'clock he started hearing blasting music. He started following the sound, and about half a block down the street he saw a party going on. It wasn't exactly like Tokyo, but close. The place was just an empty parking garage. The place had a long runway, he guessed that there were going to be a few races that night.

Sean went back to his garage and got his mustang. He got to the place and revved the engine. Everyone turned their heads. The car was in top condition, and from the sound they just heard, the engine was the best. He pulled up close to the other fifteen or so cars. A girl came up to his car and Sean rolled his window.

" I don't think I have seen you around here before, are you new in town?"

"Yea. Just got here, decided I would come and check out the local competition." Sean stepped out of his car and looked around. The cars were nice, very nice.

A man walked up to him, and said, "First rule when you come here, your first time you have to race. I want to see what you got, so I'm going to race you." Everyone around gasped.

Sean had a flashback to before he went to Tokyo. This guy looked familiar. Then he remembered. This is the last guy he raced in America before he went to Tokyo.

" Hey didn't I already beat you before? Back in Texas?"

"I remember you too, you cheated, and that's why you won. It's been three years, and I'm considered the best in this area. I could beat you with a blind fold."

"What is the race then? From here to the top?"

"Yea, you got a problem with that? You scared? Just so you know the name of the man whose going to beat you, the name is Zack Bryan."

"Yea that's nice. You can just call me DK. I was thinking we raise the stakes. The winner gets the losers car." No one noticed, but there was an Asian kid that gasped when Sean said DK. He had moved here from Tokyo two years ago. He remembered seeing Sean at all the races.

"Sounds good, I could use another car, and that one is a beauty. Lets start this race. The two got into their cars and brought them to the starting line. A girl walked between them and yelled "GO".

The two were off, the beginning of the race was all speed. The runway was long, and both cars were tied, but Sean was getting ahead and quick. His car could go much faster than any normal car. Then it came to the turns. This was the easiest part for Sean, but it looked like the Zach was having some serious trouble.

The onlookers were amazed, they had only ever seen this kind of driving in the movies. Sean was at the top, no scratches, and nothing wrong with the car. About thirty seconds later Zach made it to the top, his face red in anger, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs, no particular words coming out!

The Asian who was standing in the back before came to the front, he was right this was definitely him, "So what is the Drift King doing in America? You beat everyone in Asia already?"

"So some people here do know who I am. I beat all the big competitors last year. I just named the Drift Queen and I am here for family! I figure while I'm here I'll set up shop, see if I can beat everyone in North America."

"Count me in, the name is Taji. I know cars like the back of my hand. I'm good at repairs, and I know the scene around here."

"Which car is yours?"

"Don't got one. I'm to poor to afford a nice car. I cant race, but I can fix 'em!"

"Well, why don't you have his," pointing to Zach, " I just won it, and I don't have anyone to drive it. If you are as good as you say, you'll earn it." Sean was happy; maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

I got some good reviews, and a few alerts! I'm glad people like what im writing!

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I had mid-terms, and was way stressed out. I don't know how often the updates will be, sometimes I'm in the mood for righting, and sometimes I'm not. The updates will probably be about once a week, but i make no promises. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three

Sean threw the keys of the Missile Corvette to Taji, "Hey follow me to my garage, I'll show you all my cars and we can fix up that hunk of junk." Sean got in his car and started to drive down to the main streets slower than he usually would so that Taji could follow.

They made it to the garage, and about fifteen people were following them in their cars. When Sean opened up all the doors so that Taji could see, everyone's jaws dropped. His garage was full with really nice cars, but there was room for more. Sean drove his car to its spot, and got out. He started directing Taji as to where to put his car.

Taji stepped out of his car and got a good look around, "Wow these are some nice cars. Whose are they?" They couldn't really all belong to Sean… Right?

"Mine," was his simple answer.

"Wow". Taji went and opened the hood of the car. He and Sean looked in. "Wow this thing is a mess. No wonder it couldn't make those turns." He turned to Sean, "We have got a lot of work to do."

With that Sean went to get all of the tools that they would need. They started to get to work under the hood. Taking out pieces and replacing them with others, changing small parts of others, and throwing out unnecessary junk. Four hours they were done with that, but that still left under the car.

Sean got into the car and backed up onto the platform that would lift the car so that they could see under it. "Sean got out of the car, hit the button and it started to go up.

Taji walked under the car and whistled. "This thing needs A LOT of work. Did that guy ever check his car? Everything on the underside needs major repairs." So with that they both got to work, and just as the sun started to rise they were done, both ready to pass out.

The good news is, they were done, and the car was better than ever. They had given it a new paint job, completely replaced the underside of the car, and tore apart the underside of the hood.

With one last final effort, Sean drove it to its parking space. Sean got out of the car and walked back over to Taji. Throughout the night, the two had talked a lot and had gotten to know each other better. Sean told Taji about his adventures in Japan, and Taji explained the workings of American street racing.

They decided to go crash on the couches in the back that the person who had previously owned it left there. They both needed a good long sleep, because tomorrow marked the start of Taji's drifting lessons.

* * *

7 hours later, both guys woke up. It was now 1PM and both were ready for the rest of the day.

"Okay here is the plan, go get your car, and bring it out back. You told me you know the basic's of drifting but you have no skill, so that's what we are working on today. You are going to run the track outside until you can do it in your sleep.

They made it out to the back, and there was already a sweet setup. There were random piles of scrap metal everywhere. "

* * *

Four hours later, you could see a very angry and frustrated Taji get out of his car and kick it with all his strength. Unfortunatly that made a dent in the car.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed to no one in particular. "Piece of sht car, fcking piece of crap." He muttered under his breath as he went to get his tools to fix the dent he had just made."

"Hahaha" Sean laughed himself to tears watching Taji's antics. Throughout the time that Taji was practicing Sean was watching from the sidelines occasionally giving him small pieces of advice.

Taji was not as fast as a learner as Sean was. It was going to take him some time, but he would get the hang of it at one point.

Taji walked back to the car and started fixing the dent, but in his frustration he was only making it worse. Occasional obsinities and screams coming from his direction.

Sean had decided he had had enough entertainment for the day and walked over to him. "Hey I think you need a break. Come on, its been hours, let's get out of here. Come on, lets go put that car back in the garage, we will fix it later. I'll Let you drive a different car."

They went back to the garage and decided to relax for a little while before going out. They walked over to the couches and Taji saw something he had not seen the night before. "Hey dude what's that door?" He asked pointing to a door in the corner.

"Storage closet I guess, never really looked." Taji got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey dude there are stairs here. Come check it out." Sean got up and walked over to the door where Taji was. " Lets go check out what is upstairs. They both ran up the stairs and Sean opened up the door and stepped in.

Taji walked in a few seconds later then turned to Sean and asked, "You bought this place, but you didn't know that there was an apartment above?" he started walking around the place, "Dude, this place is huge, it could comfortably house like 7 people."

"I guess they thought I knew it was here. But this is good news, now I don't have to go looking for an apartment."

The apartment seemed to have two levels to it, it was just like a house, but in an apartment building. On the lower floor was a very large kitchen, a rec room, an eating room, and an enormous courtyard, big enough for a nice sized basketball court.

Then there were two parts to the upstairs. One was the master bedroom, it was a very large room with a window that faced the entire city, and a master bathroom with a stall shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub, with all the other components to a normal bathroom.

On the other side were six bedrooms with a bathroom connected to each. All were nice sized rooms, and an all around good living space. There were no furnishings, but that could be taken care of easily.

"Hey Sean, you think I could move in here? I'll pay rent!" Taji was very exited. This was an incredibly nice apartment, and it hard find in New York.

"Yea, why not, I've got the room, but well talk about that later. There were stairs that went down too, I want to know what's down there." With that they both left the apartment and headed down the stairs.

They could hear music getting louder the further down they got. They opened the door, and noticed that they were in the backstage of some place.

They saw a man pointing to where they were, and another man turn around and look at them. He walked over to where Taji and Sean were, "So you are the boy that just bought the place next door?"

"Yea, just bought it yesterday, but no one told me that this was here."

"Really, that's weird, well anyway, let me explain it to you. First of all, my name is John, and you are back stage of club 99. Its one of the hottest clubs in New York. You are welcome here anytime, if you just walk down those stairs, you will see all the rest of the club. Go check it out."

The boys took his advice and went to look around. It was like any normal club, there were people dancing, and a large bar, some places for eating, but the one thing that set this place apart from most others was its size.

"Holy crap" Sean and Taji said in unison. There was nothing else to say about the place.

"I'm moving in, and you can't stop me." Taji told Sean. If you looked close enough you could see stars in his eyes.

They went back around to where john was and he handed them both passes to the place, so that they wouldn't be stopped by security.

"Let's go party" Taji yelled to Sean, and he ran straight to the dance floor faster so fast you could barely see him. Sean on the other hand, walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. There were so many good looking women, but he knew he had to stay away. He promised Neela that he wouldn't and no matter what she always found out.

Four hours later Sean picked up a passed out Taji and dragged him back to the couches in the garage since there was no furniture in the apartment.

He threw Taji onto the couch, and sat down on the other couch. He closed his eyes and though back over the last couple of hours. He missed Japan, and everyone there, but he knew that he could definitely grow to like this place.

* * *

**First of all, Club 99 is a made up place in my story, if it is an actual place i apologize. Also, most of this chapter was just an explanation of setting. There is going to be more action later on.**

**As always Read and _Review_**


End file.
